


[Podfic] I Would Teach My Feet to Fly

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Families, chrismas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “So if you don’t think you’re up for getting Jayson a gift, that’s fine,” Patrick says with a shrug. “But I guess you’ll have to forfeit your title of Ultimate Gift Giver.”David’s jaw drops even as his husband’s expression stays precisely neutral, and nope. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] I Would Teach My Feet to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Would Teach My Feet to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120261) by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman). 



> Check out part one of the series over here if you'd like: [We're Getting Something for Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401092). 
> 
> This story stands well on it's own, but the first part of the series is also very good and read by sunlightsymphony 💜

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/i-would-teach-my-feet-to-fly/I%20Would%20Teach%20My%20Feet%20to%20Fly.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/i-would-teach-my-feet-to-fly/I%20Would%20Teach%20My%20Feet%20to%20Fly.mp3) | 25 MB | 0:35:28  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/i-would-teach-my-feet-to-fly/I%20Would%20Teach%20My%20Feet%20to%20Fly.m4b)  
  
| 31 MB | 0:35:28


End file.
